The Princess of Gotham
by felicia2235
Summary: Joker/Harley/Bella. Bella's moves to Gotham at 21 and becomes entangled with the King and Queen of Gotham and they claim her as there Princess. Mature content. Set after Suicide Squad and pretend Waller is dead and the Squad was released.
1. Chapter 1

Loved Suicide Squad. I've seen it 3 times already and that Joker in that movie is by far my favorite. Plus he's yummy so that's even better. Loved Harley as well so I'm gonna do a story of my own. Will be a threesome with Joker/Harley/Bella. Mature content I don't own anything. Will take place after Suicide squad is over but we'll pretend Waller did die and the squad was set free. Harley returns to the Joker and they pick up their life where it left off. What if Bella had moved to Gotham when she turned 21 after finishing school and unsure what to do with her life now that the Cullen's were gone and apparently not coming back so she moves and ends up in Gotham where mystical creatures live and the humans know about them. Bella has developed a gift of her own. Her shield that manifested itself after the Cullen's left and broke her. She's scared of the shield but most of all she feels dead inside. 3 years have passed and yet she still doesn't know where she belongs. One night she's walking down the streets of Gotham when she saves Harley's life and ends up finding where she belongs as the final missing piece that Joker and Harley had been missing. The king and queen of Crime has found there princess and they can't wait to show Bella where she truly belongs and they show her a life she didn't even know existed, what happens when the Cullen's see Bella in a different light. And please don't tell me everyone is out of character. I already know that. Thanks

Bella sighed as she walked down the streets of her current location. She had just arrived that morning in Gotham when her truck broke down. She was able to find a cheap motel to rent for now until she decided if she was going to stay or fix her truck and keep moving.

So far from what she knew of this city there were a lot of things called Meta humans that lived there and the humans knew about them. Some were good like the late superman and some were not so good. Bella didn't real care about good or bad people anymore. She had been hurt so much by people that were so called 'good' that she didn't think there was really good people left anymore.

For 3 years Bella waited in Forks. Waited for the Cullen's to come back for her. Even when Victoria came and killed Charlie she thought they might return to help but they never showed and the wolves had to protect Bella and kill Victoria. She thought that maybe Jake could be her forever until he imprinted on some girl on the Rez and dropped her too so Bella decided to hell with Forks and the Cullen's and the wolves. It was time to find her own happiness.

She didn't know when her mind began to break along with her heart but now all she wants is to kill the Cullen's and the dogs for breaking her and betraying her but she knew she wouldn't be able to do that so she just left. To hell with them all, she was tired of being everyone's throw away girl.

Turning the corner to head back towards her motel she heard what sounded like fighting in the alley up ahead. Too nosey for her own good she walked quickly over and saw a man wearing a black cap and face mask throwing a beautiful tattooed blonde women against the wall. She wore a crazy, scary look on her face. She had tattoo's everywhere including her face but Bella thought she pulled it off well. Her hair was blonde but the ends where died blue and pink and Bella smiled as she looked her over. She wished she could pull off looks like that.

"Time to lock you back up Harley." The guy Bella knew of as Batman said. When the women laughed and threw a knife at batman Bella knew she had to help. When Batman when to swoop down on the women she knew was named Harley Bella ran forward.

"Stop. Leave her alone." Bella yelled. She didn't know why she was interfering but there was something about this woman that Bella didn't want to see her hurt anymore and she didn't give a shit if this city thought Batman was a good person. Bella was done with "good" people.

Batman and Harley looked over at her and Harley smirked and kicked Batman between the legs causing him to grunt in pain.

"Back up girl you don't know who this is." Batman said as Harley slide out and limped towards Bella. Batman hissed in anger and ran at Harley but Bella flung her hand out and prayed it worked. Her shield surrounded Bella and Harley and Batman bounced off it, got shocked by Bella's shield and flew against the wall. He knew he was out matched then and decided to flee leaving Bella and Harley still tucked safely within her blue shield.

"Wow. That's some bad ass shield pumpkin. Thanks for helping me." Harley said and then cringed in pain as she held onto her side. Bella sucked in her breath when she smelled Harley's blood leaking from a stabbed wound in her side. Her shield snapped back into place causing Bella to be alittle lightheaded as she went over and help support Harley so she didn't collapse.

"I'm Harley Quinn. What's your name beautiful." She ask and Bella blushed and looked down.

"Isabella Swan. But call me Bella if you want." She said and Harley smiled over and her.

"Is your car nearby?" Bella ask and Harley shook her head.

"No, but the club me and my puddin own is a few blocks that way. Can you help me there?" she ask and Bella nodded. She helped Harley pick up her gun and knife and then they walked slowly down the street, Harley leaning heavily on Bella.

"Should I call an ambulance or something? You're losing a lot of blood." Bella ask and Harley shook her head quickly.

"No, no hospitals please. I'm not exactly on the right side of the law if you get my drift?" Harley said and Bella nodded.

"I figured that since Batman was after you and shit." Bella said as they walked and Harley chuckled.

"And yet your still helping me?" she ask and Bella shrugged.

"I've been screwed over enough by the so called 'good' people in this world so I've decided that as long as your nice and good to me I don't give a shit how you are to others or if your what people call bad. Other's lives and opinions don't matter to me anymore." Bella said and Harley nodded. She was very intrigued by her savior.

"I feel ya there sweets. You'd love my Puddin. He's super amazing." Harley said with a dreamy expression on her face and Bella chuckled at her.

"It's just there." Harley said pointing to the club up the street. Nodding Bella helped Harley towards the door where a guard saw them and looked shocked.

"Mrs. Quinn. What happened?" he ask and Harley rolled her eyes.

"The bat that's what happened. Move so I can get in." she ordered and Bella saw the man pale in fear and nodded. He went to take her from Bella but Harley growled at him.

"Back off we got it. Just move." Harley snapped and the man nodded and opened the door for the girls. Bella knew that she and possibly her puddin must be feared for this man to seem so scared.

They made it as far as the stairs when Bella saw another man and several more guards running up the stairs towards them.

"Puddin." Harley said breathing a sigh of relief and Bella stood alittle shocked. She didn't know much about this town yet but she knew of the Joker from the papers she had read earlier that day when she arrived and Bella stood there speechless.

He grabbed Harley's face in his hands and looked her over as he barked orders to the guards to fetch some doctor he knew. Bella looked him over from where she was still supporting Harley.

He was taller than both Bella and Harley with slick back green hair, tattoos everywhere even his face and he had silver teeth and bright red lips. Pale skin and a toned tattooed chest that she could see peeking out from his shirt and jacket and a crazy glint in his eyes and Bella blushed and looked away. He was so delicious. They both were, especially together and Bella didn't know what to think about her crazy thoughts. She'd never been attracted to anyone other than Edward and Jake and never to a woman but there was something about these 2 that drew her in.

"Baby what happened?" he demanded to know and Harley explained how she was coming back from delivering his message to someone named Deadshot when the Bat attacked her a few blocks away.

"He was going to take me back to Belle Rev but then this angel here named Bella came and stopped him. She's a meta human." Harley said and Bella shook her head quickly.

"No I'm not." She said and the Joker finally looked over at her and gave her a noticeable once over.

"Sexily innocent isn't she, puddin." Harley whispered to the Joker who growled lowly in response. Yes Bella's innocence drew them in like a moth to a flame and she blushed bright red at their stares.

"Let's get you in the office and see about your side. Come sweet Bella. I want to know more about my Harley's savior." He said and Bella nodded unable to reply as she didn't know what to say. He was a dangerous man she knew that and to tell him no might not be a good idea so she nodded and helped him get Harley into the large office that sat overlooking his club.

The doctor that was apparently on the Jokers payroll came in shortly after they got Harley laying on her good side on the couch and Bella stood off to the side fidgeting as the Joker hovered over the doctor while he stitched and cleaned Harley's side.

Harley just smiled and gave Bella a wink. Never wincing in pain once as the man stitched her up and left quickly not wanting to be around the Joker more than needed. Once he knew Harley was going to be ok he turned his eyes towards Bella.

"Sit." He told her and she looked around and saw Harley sitting up and patting the couch next to her with a wide smile on her face. Shrugging to herself Bella went over and sat next to the pretty older women.

"So my Harley says you're a meta-human and you say you're not. Why is that, Bella." He said dragging out her name.

"I wasn't born one. I used a shield to protect Harley tonight but it didn't develop until 3 years ago. I don't think that qualifies me as a Meta human. Plus until arriving in Gotham today Mata-humans don't really exist anywhere else that I know of. At least not from where I'm from." She said and the Joker nodded, staring into her. Looking for a lie but seeing none.

"What happened 3 years ago to cause this then?" he ask and she sighed.

"I'm really not supposed to say since I promised to keep it a secret but since they betrayed me, screw that promise. Have you ever heard that Vampires and werewolves exist?" she ask and he nodded.

"Yes. That's not a secret here and I've met a few before. Why?" he ask and Bella went to explain how she was a normal boring human that moved to Forks Washington when her mother got remarried and went to live in her old home town with her father. How she met a strange family with gold eyes named the Cullen's and fell in love with one of them named Edward. She told them about finding out they were all vegetarian Vampires as they called themselves and she thought that he loved her too, wanted her as a mate. When she was bitten by an enemy Vampire that was passing through the town Edward sucked the venom out of her before she could turn fully and then betrayed and left her. Then she told them about the Reservations and the wolves. Victoria coming for her and killing her father. How her shield started to show itself after being bitten but she couldn't control it. She told them about starting to get over Edward, fall for Jake only to have him imprint of someone else and betray her too.

"So I left and my truck ended up breaking down here. Edward use to always say that I had a natural shield around my mind. He was a mind reader but I was the only mind he'd ever met that he couldn't read and the coven leader Carlisle always commented that he wondered if I'd have a power if I was to be turned but Edward flat our refused to turn me. The chief of the wolf tribe said that he thinks Edward didn't get all the venom out when he stopped me from turning and there must have been just enough to bring my power to life and altered my DNA some. To the wolves I smelled off I guess, I can hear better now, plus I have this shield that I don't know the full extent of since it scares me to try and use it. When my emotions run high it can get out of control. I almost flattened my father's house in anger when I saw him dead. My pain tolerance has increased too. From what I can tell at least." Bella explained and the Joker and Harley listened and stared at her for a while both thinking the same thing. She would be perfect for them; she had been through a lot. Just as they had, she'd been betrayed and hurt and it brought out a little crazy in her that the Joker could see and couldn't wait to explore. Plus she was sexy as hell and both Harley and the Joker had been looking for a 3rd to complete them ever since Harley had been released from the prison and they just knew Bella could be perfect.

"Aww poor baby. Fuck those freaky Vampires and dogs. You don't belong to them." Harley cooed as she reached forward and petted Bella's hair. The Joker chuckled at Harley and Bella smiled over at her. For two very dangerous people Bella felt right at home with them. And she just knew Edward would be furious to know she was hanging with dangerous people and that made Bella want to even more. She was done living for Edward. Time to live for herself.

She ended up staying for hours talking, having a few drinks and even smoked her first joint with them in the office as they watched the dancing people below. Bella laughed more than she ever had in her life as they told her stories about their adventures. How they met, who Harley had been before the Joker saved her and brought her to life. How they always piss off the Bat and about Harley's time in jail and with the Task force X team. Bella really enjoyed herself but as the sun started to rise she started getting tired and began to yawn. So did Harley who needed rest to heal.

"Well I think I should go. This was fun I'm glad I met you tonight." Bella said standing and the Joker tensed. He already considered her his and he was very possessive and didn't want her out of his sight but he knew they had to work on her more before she gave herself completely to them so he nodded and called for a guard to drive her home.

"I can walk it's not that far." She tried to argue but the Joker shot her a look and Bella just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I think not pet. Now you will be back tonight right?" he ask and Bella looked at them and chuckled at Harley's pout before she nodded.

"Sure. I'd love to." She said and Harley squealed in happiness as she walked over and kissed Bella on the lips quickly. Bella looked at her in shock before she blushed and mumbled a good bye before she left with the guard to drive her home. The Joker was pleased. They had found there 3rd, she was close to being there's and he could tell by the kiss with Harley she was very innocent but very interested at the same time and they would have fun corrupting her and showing her how fun being bad could be.

Chapter 2

The next night Bella walked up to the club and the guard waved her ahead of the line and let her right in. Bella was surprised but walked in anyways. When she reached the top of the stairs that led down to the club Harley came running up the stairs with a big smile on her face. She was dressed in a gold short dress and heels and she looked beautiful.

"Bella you came." She said and Bella nodded and gasp when Harley kissed her quickly on the lips before pulling back with a smile.

"I said I would. You look like you're feeling ok." She replied with a blush on her face and Harley nodded. She heard a chuckle and looked over Harley's shoulder and saw the Joker walking up behind her. He smiled at Bella and Bella smiled back.

"Welcome back pumpkin." He said and leaned forward and kissed Bella quickly as well. Bella was wide eyed and bright red when he pulled back with a smirk on his face. What the hell were they doing to her?

"Come on let's go dance in the cage." Harley said and tried to pull Bella down stairs but Bella stood rooted on the spot shaking her head.

"No, no, no, no. I can't dance." She said and Harley laughed as did the Joker.

"You'll do fine. In fact. Let's change your clothes and get some liquor in you. Then you'll dance like a pro." Harley said and yanked Bella down the stairs and into the Joker's office. The Joker just chuckled and went to sit in the VIP section to watch.

"Oh no. There's no way I can pull that off. And heels. I'll break my damn neck." Bella said when Harley held up a blood red, very short dress similar to the gold one she was wearing and heels.

"Please." Harley said pouting and Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll wear the dress but not the heels." She said and Harley tilted her head to the side in thought.

"And you'll dance for Mr. J with me and not complain." Harley ask and Bella nodded.

"Yeah. But once you see me dance I'm sure you'll ask me to stop." Bella said and Harley frowned as she handed Bella the dress. She didn't like the low self image Bella seemed to have about herself.

Bella put on the dress and a pair of flats Harley handed her and allowed Harley to fix her hair down with a little wave and light makeup. Once she was done Bella actually felt pretty for once in her life.

"Now time for a few shots I think." Harley said and pulled Bella out into the club and towards the bar and ordered 3 shots each. Bella downed then quickly trying to get rid of her nerves as she glanced over and saw the empty cage situated right in the front of the VIP section and knew that was for them.

"Ready Angel." Harley said and Bella took a deep breath and nodded.

"Not really but sure." She said and Harley squealed and pulled Bella through the crowd. They got a lot of whistles and one guy even tried to touch her but Harley shoved him back and a glare from her had the guard hauling the man outside.

Harley jumped into the cage that only had a gold chain hanging down and pulled Bella up inside with her and allowed the guard to shut the door. Harley turned Bella so she was facing the VIP section and she saw the Joker standing there watching with a look of pure lust as he glanced at the two girls. He was wearing only blank pants and a white button down shirt that was half undone and his tattoo's showed. He had lost the jacket.

Bella licked her lips. The feel of Harley at her back moving her hair to the side and wrapping her arms around Bella's waist and the Joker watching with such intensity it made Bella weak in the knees.

"Come on kitten. Let's put on a show for Mr. J. We dance for him baby. We belong to him." Harley whispered in her ear and Bella nodded, eyes dropping in lust and she panted slightly and allowed Harley to move her body to the beat of the song.

Bella closed her eyes and let the liquor, the music and the feel and smell of Harley to relax her body and allow her to move with the older women.

Once Bella got into the hand of things she opened her eyes and looked back and pinned the Joker with a look that he returned as well as Harley dipped them down and slid back up.

Bella felt sexy, wanted. She was hot all over as Harley's hands started roaming and Bella let her.

Harley ran her hands all over Bella's body, slid her dress up so Joker could get a peek at her panties. Ran her hands over her thighs and breast. Yanked her hair back and bit Bella's neck all causing moans to escape there sexy brunette and Harley maintained eye contact with the Joker the whole time. Loving the look of desire on his face. How he was about to snap and Bella loved that they were able to draw that look from the dangerous man.

After dancing for over an hour Bella needed a break and Harley nodded and nodded to the Joker who nodded back and sat down.

The guard helped the girls out of the cage and they held hands as they made their way towards the Joker. Harley jumped up onto of the booth and swung her legs around as she slide inside like she normally did. When she looked back down she held her hand out for Bella who reach to take it and step up onto the ledge to climb inside as well when a pair of large meaty hands grabbed her from behind and snatched her against their hard body and the look of fear on Bella's face enraged Harley.

"Stop." Bella said struggling.

"I think you should come party with me." He breathed foul air into her ear as he started to drag her towards the back.

"Hey let her go. Puddin." She heard Harley yell. Bella elbowed the guy in the side only to have him tighten his grip on her arm and Bella knew she was going to bruise. One of his hands slide up her legs and Bella fought to stop him from grabbing her where she'd never been touched before, she couldn't focus enough to use her shield as the fear was paralyzing her.

It seemed like forever he had her in his grip and she was struggling but she knew it was only a matter of moments until a loud growl filling the area and he was yanked off her and Bella fell into Harley's arms.

Bella grabbed onto her for dear life as she tried to calm the fear in her heart. She looked over and saw the Joker had yanked him off her and was slamming the fat man hard against the wall with his gun to the man's head and the man was shaking in fear much like Bella had been only moments ago.

"You dare to touch what belongs to me. Big mistake." The Joker hissed as a few henchmen came over and stood behind the Joker waiting for an order.

"I didn't know. Mr. J. I..I just wanted her." He confessed and Bella didn't know what was wrong with her but she burst into tears causing both the Joker and Harley to look over at her in concern.

"Angel what's wrong. Did he hurt you?" Harley ask looking for something other than the bruise on her arm and Bella shook her head no.

"No. No. I'm sorry it just hit me. That's the 3rd time I've almost been raped." Bella confessed and Harley hugged her to her and shushed her as the Joker's face became dangerously livid. He held the man against the wall by his throat as he reached over towards the girls with the hand his gun was in and Harley moved towards him so Bella was within his reach and he pulled her towards him and kissed her head.

"We won't let anything happen to you pet." He told her and she nodded and allowed Harley to move back enough and Bella watch as the Joker shot the man in the head like it was nothing. As his body slide to the floor and the Joker ordered his men to clean it up Bella realized that she didn't feel anything for his death. She wanted him to die for what he would have done to her and she loved how the Joker was willing to kill for her and Harley too she bet and Bella knew then that she was there's and she wanted to belong to them.

"Take her upstairs. I'll be up in a moment." Joker ordered Harley who nodded and pulled Bella through the club and into the elevator in Joker's office.

When they reached the top it opened into a hallway that had only one door. Harley punched a code in the lock and opened into a large high rise apartment that was decorated with a lot of purple.

"Wow." Bella said as she walked around and looked out the window and gazed at the city.

"Do you like it?" Harley ask and Bella nodded.

"It's beautiful. I'm sorry about tonight?" Bella said and Harley shushed her as she took her hand and led her into a bedroom.

"It's definitely not your fault pumpkin. Not your fault at all. And for the record you moved beautifully." Harley told her and Bella looked down to hide the blush as she moved and sat on the purple silk covered California King.

Harley walked over and kneeled down in front of Bella who spread her legs a little to make room as she watched as Harley took off her shoes and ran her hand over Bella's legs.

"What are you guys doing to me?" Bella ask feeling high again as Harley lean in and placed kissed on Bella's neck and Bella automatically tilted her head to the side and leaned to body back on her hands to give Harley room.

"Making you ours." Harley said as she pushed Bella's dress up some, racked her nails down her legs and kissed down her chest to the top of her dress. Bella felt the bed dip behind her and she opened her eyes a little to see the Joker slide into the bed behind her. He grabbed her hair and yanked just enough to tilt her head to the side and Bella moaned a little at the slight sting of pain that melted into pleasure as the Joker sucked on what was apparently a sweet spot on Bella's neck.

"Why me?" Bella ask and the Joker chuckled as he slid the zipper of the dress down her back and Harley moved to slide it down and off her body leaving her in only her panties and bra.

"Because you were made to be ours. Your perfect and we want to ruin you." The Joker told her in her ear and Bella nodded, she wanted that too.

"Please." She said and the Joker smiled down as his Queen who smiled back. She was there's.

(What do you think? More)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Bella felt like she was floating as her body hit the mattress. The Joker and Harley shared a kiss above her as they undressed each other. Bella had become completely naked and couldn't even remember when that had happened but as there beautiful tattooed skin was reviled to her she didn't much care.

"You guys are beautiful." She breathed and they broke apart and smiled down at her. The Joker yanked Harley's hair back and she moaned as he spoke in her ear.

"Get her ready for me baby. I want to watch." He hissed and Harley nodded as he released her and moved to sit near them. Bella looked up at Harley who crawled cat like over her until she was able to kiss Bella. This was different than the other kisses.

This was raw and full of passion and heat and Bella moaned. Her passion was heightened knowing the Joker was watching as she could hear his heavy breathing.

"Tell us Pumpkin. Are you a virgin?" The Joker ask when Harley pulled away and started moving kissed and bites down her neck and chest.

"Yes sir." Bella replied and the Joker groaned in delight. She was untouched and she knew how to address him. He was right, she was perfect.

"How wonderful. Your Vampire never tried?" Harley ask and Bella shook her head.

"He wouldn't touch me. I always thought it was something about me." She said and the Joker growled and Harley rolled her eyes.

"Stupid Vampire. Let us show you what you've been missing doll face." Harley purred as she took one of Bella's breasts in her mouth and sucked hard causing Bella to arch off the bed and moaned Harley's name.

Harley continued her assault moving from one side to the other and Bella was delirious with desire.

She glanced over and saw the Joker was kneeling on the bed stroking himself as he watch and Bella felt herself grow even wetter at the sight.

"Were going to teach you all the pleasures in the world." Harley purred against her skin as she slid her tongue over Bella's stomach until she reached Bella's virgin sex.

"Fuck." The Joker hissed as Harley took the first taste of Bella. Bella cursed and arched off the bed again and Harley had to hold her down. She was very responsive and the Joker was damn near close to snapping. He'd never seen Harley with another woman but he'd thought about it often and to see him with the girl they had both picked out made it even better. Bella was the perfect girl to complete their family and she responded beautifully.

It didn't take long for Bella to cum and she blushed a little at how quick it was but the other two didn't seem to mind, in fact they seemed almost pleased as the Joker pulled Harley to him and kissed her hungrily to taste there kitten off her tongue and Bella moaned. The sight of them together was something to behold.

"Your turn Puddin." Harley purred and the Joker growled lowly as he took Harley's place between Bella's thighs. He leaned down and kissed Bella deeply for the first time, showing her the kind of lover he was going to be and she moaned and wrapped around him, trying to get closer as he dominated her mouth. Harley groaned at the sight as she began to touch herself as she got to watch.

"Ready baby." The Joker ask Bella who nodded. Knowing it was her first time he had to fight the urge to take her the way he wanted. He might be an asshole but he didn't want to hurt her, not her and not Harley so he slid inside careful but quickly to make it as painless as he could.

When he broke through her barrier he gritted his teeth and hissed at how tight she was but he held still as she gasp in pain and tensed around him more.

Harley took this time to kiss her, run her hands over Bella to relax her and it worked rather quickly. When he felt her relax he pulled out and pushed back in over and over and harder and harder each time.

Bella was moaning loudly as he began to really take her, with Harley kissed and touching her everywhere and she begged for more and harder. The pain was gone and nothing but pleasure was coursing through her body. Finally the Joker pulled out and flipped her over on her hands and knees and took her brutally as he bent down and spoke to her.

"Does that feel good baby. Like daddy fucking you. Owning you." He hissed and she nodded unable to speak.

"Tell me your mine. That you belong to us." He said and she nodded. He yanked her hair back and she gasp and tightened around him more.

"Say it." He ordered.

"Yes, I'm yours I belong to you." She gasp out and he released her hair and purred in pleasure.

"So us how much you like it. Make Harley come with you." He told her and Bella nodded as Harley slid under her. She wasn't sure what she was doing but she was going to do her damndest to please her and apparently she did a good job if Harley's moans and cursing where anything to go by.

It didn't take long after that before Bella came again, Harley right after and the Joker growled loudly as he came as well as he collapsed to the side and panted to catch his breath. That had been the most intense orgasm he'd ever had.

When he heard Harley chuckled he looked over and saw Bella has passed out and Harley was playing with her hair with a satisfied smile on her face and the Joker laughed. Life was good for them now.

Bella woke the next day sore but feeling satisfied. She looked over and saw the Joker was sleeping in the middle with his arms around each girl as they slept on his chest and she smiled as she enjoyed the moment, running her hands over the tattoos on his chest.

She thought for a moment about last night and the day before. She wanted to feel bad about sleeping with them so soon after meeting them but she didn't. For some crazy reason it felt right and she didn't regret a thing.

"You're thinking too much pumpkin. Knock it off." She heard the Joker mumble and she looked up to see he was looking down at her. She chuckled as she placed a kiss on his chest and he hissed.

"I know damn well you're sore after last night. If you keep kissing me I'll take you again and I think you might want to wait at least until later." He told her and she blushed but nodded and laid her head back down on his chest.

"You killed a man for me last night." She said and he hummed in reply.

"Yeah, he deserved it. Does it bother you?" he ask and she saw Harley open her eyes too and Bella shook her head.

"No. It actually doesn't. Maybe I have lost my mind like my mother said but it didn't bother me." She said and he hummed as he pulled them both closer.

"Good." He told her.

"I had my guard go get your things from your motel. They should be out in the living room and I paid your bill. You'll be staying here from now on." He said and Bella looked over at him in shock.

"What?" she ask and he snapped his head over to look at her.

"I told you last night you belong to us. The moment you gave us your body you became ours and I'll be damned if I let you live in that fucking shithole another night. You will be staying here with us. Unless you're regretting your choice." He said and she shook her head no.

"Then get over it baby. Ask Harley I take care of what belongs to me and you and Harley are mine. Take a bath girls while I go check a few emails." He said and kissed them both deeply before sliding out of the bed and pulling on a pair of black sleep pants. Bella and Harley grinned at each other as they watched him walk around naked and admired the view until he made it to the door. He winked at them both before closing it behind him.

"What a man." Harley said and Bella nodded. He was a man indeed.

Harley ran them a hot bath to sooth both their muscles and they cleaned each other and relaxed. Harley was still healing from the small stab wound but Bella could see it was healing quickly and Bella's body was screaming in protest in the most delicious ways from last night so they both needed this bath.

"Does it bother you? That Mr. J moved you in?" Harley ask her. She thought for a moment. The old Bella would have been pissed but the Bella she was now. The one that was healing and changing after being broken twice didn't really care.

"No, not really. I didn't expect it. I figured you guys would be done with me but I'm glad to see your not. I use to hate people buying me things and spending money on me but that was the old me. The one before I was broken. I've changed since then so no its fine." She told Harley who nodded.

"Just for the record were never going to be done with you as you put it. We've been wanting a 3rd for a while but never thought we'd find someone that could want both of us, understand us and that would attract us both. Mr. J's very picky. But then you saved me and it just clicked ya know." Harley said and Bella nodded. Yeah she did know.

They had breakfast after the bath that a man named Johnny Frost delivered. Apparently he was the Joker's head henchman and he was the only one really allowed in the apartment. He was introduced to Bella and she saw what little things she did own were sitting in the living room. The Joker had frowned at the small amount of things that she had and made a plan to buy her more things, especially clothes. He wanted the girls to look a certain way and want for nothing.

"Can I ask for something?" Bella ask timidly later on. The Joker was cleaning his guns, Harley was painting her nails and Bella had just finished putting her things in the large as hell closet.

"You can ask for anything." Joker said looking over at her. She bit her lip but took a deep breath and the Joker knew asking for things would take time for her to be comfortable with but in time like Harley she would ask for anything she wanted.

"I want to learn to shoot and fight. I want to be able to learn how to use my shield better and I'd like to get some tattoos." She said and the Joker's crazy smiled widened.

"All of those are completely doable. The Tattoos I can arrange for our tattoo guy to come over now. The others we can start tomorrow. I have a training room down stairs. It's where I trained Harley and I had already planned to train you as well. My girls have to be able to stand at my side." He said and she smiled and nodded. Please he wasn't like Edward and wanted to keep her sheltered from everything. He wanted her to learn and she couldn't wait for the tattoos.

Joker made a call and within an hour there was a knock on his door. Harley bounced up and answered it and squealed in delight. The Joker rolled his eyes but smirked over at Bella.

The man that entered was completely covered in Tattoos. He had black hair and lots of piercing and Bella bit her lip to stop from laughing as he walked in and sat his stuff on the table. Bruce was his name and she could tell he feared the Joker a lot.

They let Bella look through several books and Bella picked out a few that she wanted.

She chose a matching heart tattoo on her face like Harley as well as the same checkered arm tattoo. She got the name Joker on her breast and large wings on her back. She got a few other smaller ones here and there but the tattoo artist said she had reached the max ink he could do without giving her ink poison for now. He said to give them a couple weeks to heal and he could come back. She nodded and allowed him to get to work.

Joker hovered in the room, cleaning his guns and keeping a watchful eye on the man as Harley petted her hair as she sat for hours getting tattooed. They knew she said she could handle pain and it seemed she was right. She barley flinched and the Joker was pleased with her choices, especially his name where all could see.

Once she was done he made note of the others she planned to get in a few weeks and left knowing the Joker would wire him his money. Bella stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom in only her panties as she admired the work she looked sexy and badass and she felt like she fit in more with them now.

"I'm going to go down and open. Harley get her dressed. We want to show off that sexy ink." The Joker said coming out of the closet in his blank pants, white shirt barley buttoned and jacket. The girls nodded and watched him leave and Bella felt excited to show off her ink. She was starting to feel more and more comfortable with her body the more she was around them.

They were a commanding presence and you couldn't help but feel wanted when they looked at you the way they looked at Bella and she smirked. She was a new Bella and she was loving it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 (I know this scene is technically before the movie but just ignore that.)

They danced for hours that night and Bella was feeling a lot more comfortable as she moved against Harley in the cage. Her tattoos were feeling like sunburns now but it only made her smile as she felt it knowing they were there and she was ecstatic about having them. It made her feel like more of a badass for some reason.

Turning she saw the Joker sitting in the VIP section with his eyes on them. His eyes were always on them and knowing that made Bella's skin hot all over. The possessiveness in his gaze and actions made Bella damn near wet instantly and she'd only know them a couple days but it felt like she'd been here for years already.

She saw Johnny talking to a bald black man covered in tattoos who had approached the Joker and tried to shake his hand but the Joker ignored him and kept his eyes riveted on his girls and Bella smirked. She loved how they always held his attention, even in the presences of others.

The Joker licked his lips as Bella started growing bolder in her dancing and dip down Harley's body and slid back up seductively. He knew it would take time to break her out of her shell completely. He knew it would take time before she was comfortable enough around them to initiate things with them. She had been hurt and betrayed twice and her self esteem had taken a huge blow but it pleased him to see the little bits of progress that he was seeing.

The tattoos for one showed she was feeling more comfortable in her skin. She allowed Harley to dress her and seemed to be comfortable in the dress this time now that she had ink to show off. She was more relaxed tonight dancing and made a lot of seductive actions towards him and Harley as she danced. It was progress and it pleased him and turned him on to no end.

He heard monster T arrive for their meeting and Frost tell him to have a seat. He ignored him for now maintaining eye contact with Harley and Bella as they danced against each other, getting the crowd all hot and bothered as they were a sight to behold together. Dark and light. Innocence and sin. They were a good mix.

"Hey J. On Behalf of everybody. Welcome back. I wanted to come by and personally say thank you. Making me good money, Making you good money." He heard and the Joker turned and waved his hand in front of his face to stop him from rambling, he hated that.

"Are you sweet talking me." He ask lifting his tattooed hand to his face and giving his signature laugh. Making the gangster across from him un easy. Just the way he liked them.

"I love this guys. Ah he's so intense." The Joker commented with a crazed smile on his face.

Something caught Monster T's attention on the dance floor and he looked over towards the girls. Joker looked as well and saw Harley shove Bella against the cage wall and dip down in front of her, dragging her nails down Bella's body. Bella grabbed Harley's hair and yanked her back to her feet and the crowd cheered.

"You're a lucky man. That a bad bitch. And she's found a delicious pet for the night." Monster T commented on Harley and the Joker's face completely changed. He didn't like anyone looking at what belonged to him too long and to assume Bella was only a mere play thing pissed Joker off, made his blood boil.

"Oh that she is." The Joker said pointing to Harley in his deadly calm voice. He saw Frost shift from where he stood knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"The fire in my loins. The itch in my crotch." He said standing, walking around the booth.

"The one, the only, the infamous. Harley Quinn. And for the record the brunette is not a Pet. She belongs to me as well." The Joker said before turning and giving a loud whistle to Harley who snapped her head over towards him in an instant and smirked.

"Come kitten. Mr. J wants to play." She purred to Bella who followed her without question out of the cage and the girls jumped together this time up and onto the booth, no need of a repeat from the night before.

"Ah yes. Oh, Come to daddy." The Joker said as the girls both appeared. Harley smirked at him knowing what was up and Bella just merely smiled unsure of what was going on but waiting for instruction.

"Puddin." Harley said with a giggle.

"Oh, yes." The Joker cooed before giving Bella a wink tapping her chin with his finger and she blushed prettily for him.

"Listen you are my guest to this Handsome. Hunka, hunka." The Joker said barley containing the urge to kill the man as he ran his hand though his green hair to ground himself.

"A you belong to him now." He told Harley and he saw Bella look between Harley and the Joker alittle confused but she didn't say anything. Harley winked at her as she slid down and glided towards Monster T who was looking at her lustfully. Only cementing his death more.

Joker picked Bella up around the waist and sat her in the seat to watch and to keep her safe, he ran a hand in her hair before walking back to the side. It was time she saw the games they enjoyed to play. To see how she would react. So far she was doing good. Sitting and watching.

"Well. You're cute. And you want me. Well I'm all yours." Harley purred to the man and Bella watched as the Joker stared, his breathing picking up as he watched. Stalking around them. She had seen that look last night, when the man tried to take her and she had a feeling this man was about to die and she sat forward, eyes taking on a glint the Joker hadn't seen on her yet as she waited.

"I don't want no beef." He man said looking back at the Joker who was glaring holes into him.

"You don't want no beef, you don't want no Beef, You don't want no beef." The Joker spat as Harley pretended to be offended.

"Why what's wrong. You don't like me. Fine I won't waste my time then." Harley said before standing and sitting next to Bella, wrapping her arms around there girl and kissing her on the neck, chuckling into her skin as the man watched, he like the Joker was entranced by seeing them together and it heated the Joker up even more, only he was allowed to gaze upon them.

"This is your lady J. Both of them." Monster T said pulling his eyes away from the girls who were now kissing in the booth and smiling over at the Joker.

"He's gonna die." Harley whispered into Bella's ear when she pulled back from the kiss and Bella nodded, feeling high again. She always felt high when they were touching her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Joker ask the man as he sat on the table in front of him, blocking his view from his girls.

"Naw. That's your lady J." he said again and the Joker laughed.

"That's right." He said pulling out his gun and the man's eyes widened.

"Yo J. Wait." He tried but the Joker pulled the trigger and dropped him to the ground, dead.

Harley laughed throwing her head back and clapping. Bella watched them both with a smile on her face as she stared down at the dead body, blood pouring on the floor and she smirked.

"That was fun." Bella commented and Joker tossed his head back and laughed with Harley as he pulled Bella to him and kissed her. She was perfect and continued to please him.

Chapter 5

Wakey, Wakey baby." Joker said as Bella groaned and tried to hide her head under the pillow and he chuckled. They had worn her out last night and apparently she didn't feel like getting up but it was time for her to start training.

Joker kissed her neck and down her naked back before slapping her hard on the bare ass. She yelped and turned around quickly and shot him a mock glare. He laughed and did the same to Harley who only giggled since it she was apparently already up and only pretending to be asleep.

"You 2 have 30 mins to shower, eat, change into workout clothes and meet me down stairs for training. Don't make me come back up and get you." He said before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Bella laughed as Harley dragged her into the shower for a quick wash down. They ate quickly and Bella put on the workout clothes Harley tossed her to wear as she followed the blonde to the elevator.

"Where are all these clothes coming from?" Bella ask looking down at her outfit and Harley giggled.

"Mr. J order clothes for you, just like he did for me. Frost picked them up early this morning. So now you don't have to borrow mine anymore. Not that I minded." She said and Bella nodded, she should have known.

They made it downstairs in 29 mins and the Joker was standing at the door, looking at his watch smirking.

"Perfect timing my lovelies, perfect timing." He said as he opened the door and let them inside.

Harley squealed when she got inside and ran over and hugged the 3 others in the room, Joker rolled his eyes as he gently pushed a now nervous Bella into the room and shut the door.

"Relax." He whispered into her ear and she nodded taking a deep breath.

Bella looked around as Harley was talking and hugging. The room was large, weapons everywhere.

"Bella come meet some of the squad." Harley said running over towards her, grabbing her hand and yanking her across the room. Bella grunted in shock but allowed her to pull her over.

Bella blushed at the other 3 were looking down at her. She was feeling self conscious again but she couldn't help it. New people made her weary.

"Bella this is Dead shot, Diablo and KC." (Yes I'm keeping Diablo alive.) Harley introduced. She smiled and shook their hands including Killer Croc who seemed shocked she didn't look at him in disgust and he instantly liked her.

"Guys this is our Bella." Harley said with a wide smile on her face. Bella rolled her eyes but smiled politely not sure what else to do.

"Nice to meet you all." She said and they nodded as the Joker walked over.

"Now that we've all met, hugged and shit can we begin?" he ask and they all nodded, knowing he was getting irritated and no one wanted him irritated.

For a few hours Dead shot and Joker showed Bella how to shoot several different guns and to their shock she was actually a damn good shoot every time. Some guns were a little too powerful for her but she didn't shy away from trying them all and Joker made a mental note to have guns made for her like he did Harley. She was good enough to have her own.

Harley practiced fighting with Diablo and KC while they worked with Bella on guns and then Joker showed her several fighting moves. She did well but started to get tired and the Joker knew they would need to work a little each day but it wouldn't take long before she could handle her own.

Her enthusiasm and willing to learn everything they showed her pleased the Joker and he actually enjoyed teaching her what he knew.

"Ok now your shield." Joker said and Bella nodded.

"Joker told us about your shield. Can you show us?" Diablo ask and Bella shrugged and tired to bring her shield out but nothing happened and she sighed.

"I don't have great control of it. It only happens when I desperately need it." She said and Joker nodded.

"I have an idea. Harley, Bella come here." He said and they walked over towards him. Joker put Harley on one side of Bella and he stood on the other and nodded.

"Now try to burn us." He told Diablo who looked at him with wide eyes, Bella too.

"What, are you serious homes?" Diablo ask and the Joker growled.

"Do I look like I'm fucking kidding right now? Do it or I will shoot you." He snapped and Diablo gulped but nodded as the others stepped back. Bella trembled in fear afraid they would get hurt if she couldn't block it but Joker put a hand on the back of her neck in comfort.

"Here we go." Diablo said and Bella gasp as hot flames shot out from his hand and headed towards them quickly.

"Bella." Harley yelled as the fire got really close. Bella pictured Joker and Harley burning to death and she screamed "No." Her shield snapping out and slamming into the flames causing them to part and shoot around them as Bella's shield wrapped around the three of them keeping them safe.

"Woah." Dead shot said as he walked forward to get a better look at the shield. Joker too was examining it from the inside and he was highly impressed.

"Very impressive. This could be very handy." He told her squeezing her neck from where he was still holding it. She smiled up at him but never relaxed. She wanted to try and hold it as long as she could, she wanted to please him and show him she wasn't weak.

"Can you shoot through it?" Dead shot ask and she shrugged.

"Try it." Joker ask him and he nodded and shot a bullet from his gun at them. It hit her shield and flew back towards him causing him to dodge it and the Joker laughed.

"Amazing." He said and nodded towards Croc who ran at them to see if he could break it. He hit it hard and screamed as it shocked the hell out of him and threw him across the room.

"Shit." He cursed as he hit the wall.

Bella grunted as she felt the impact but she held firm. It wavered some but the Joker's hand on her neck grounded her and she was able to keep it up.

"Good girl." He whispered in her ear and she beamed at him. Harley jumped up and down in excitement for Bella as she looked at the pretty blue bubble that surrounded them.

"How do you feel?" Joker ask her and she sighed.

"Tired. It's draining." She said and he nodded.

"You can stop now." He told her and she sighed and relaxed and the shield snapped back in place causing her to sway but the Joker held her against him as she caught her breath.

"That's amazing chicka." Diablo told her and she gave him a tired smile.

"Thanks." She replied.

"It seems to drain her through. I think she needed to exercise it daily. Then it might not affect her so much." Dead shot said and the Joker nodded. He had been thinking the same thing.

"There's no telling how powerful it could become if she practiced. She could manipulate it more and wield it like a weapon." Diablo said and they all nodded.

He dismissed the 3 other guys for the day and picked up Bella and he and Harley took her upstairs and let her rest. She was exhausted.

"Join me." Bella mumbled and the Joker chuckled at how cute she was when she was tired.

"Harley can kitten. I've got calls to make. Sleep girls." He said kissing them both as Harley climbed into bed with Bella, snuggled against her and was asleep in moments.

Joker stared at them for a moment before leaving. He felt content and that was something new to him. They made him feel whole and he'd do anything to keep them at his side. He'd never let them go.

(I'm glad everyone likes this. I hope it inspires others to write some as well. I'd love to read more.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

A few weeks had gone by since Bella became part of their family. She had finished up her tattoos that she wanted for now and had been working on her shield everyday and now was able to produce it anytime she wanted. She felt like it was a part of her now, not just something she feared.

She got to know the members of the Suicide Squad really well too. Even met Flag the good guy that turned into a now bad guy and worked for the Joker and his now wife June who was pregnant, Katana the silent but deadly blade wielder and Captian Boomerang. Through Boomerang didn't come around as much as the others did. Joker didn't care for him much and never put him to work. He flirted too much and it made the Joker want to kill him so Bella only met him twice.

She had found that she could use her shield for a lot more things other than just protecting. She could manipulate it and was able to pick things up and move them around, she could slam it into people shocking them and throwing them across the room. It was really fun to try out new things and the Joker was an amazing teacher. For all his craziness he was very intelligent, always thinking things through and preparing for everything and Bella admired him more and more everyday she got to know him more.

She knew without a doubt she was head over heels for both Harley and Joker but love wasn't something they professed in words to each other but she felt it in their actions and that meant more to her then empty words. She'd heard the words before and it only ended up in heartbreak so it was nice and refreshing to meet two people that she knew wouldn't fill her head with lies and words they thought she wanted to here. They wore their emotions in their actions and Bella appreciated that more than they would ever know.

Tonight Bella was sitting on the Jokers lab as they watched Harley dance for them. Bella didn't feel much like dancing tonight but she did love to watch Harley move and so did the Joker. It got them all hot and bothered and Bella could see why he watched them so much.

She was enjoying the feel of the Jokers lips on her neck and his hands running up her legs when Bella saw a young black girl run into the club with tears streaming down her face. She spotted them in the VIP section and ran towards them only to be stopped by the guards.

"Baby look." Bella said and Joker looked to where she was pointing and frowned and motioned for the guard to let her in. Harley had seen this as well and was climbing into the booth and sat next to Bella.

"That's Dead shots little girl, Zoe." Harley said as the girl ran up to them.

"Mr. Joker. Please you have to help my dad." She pleaded and the Joker looked at her with a raised brown, he didn't know how to deal with kids so he turned and looked at the girls.

"Honey, what happened to your dad?" Bella ask her and she took a few deep breaths before replying.

"Someone took him. I was in bed and I heard loud noises in the living room. I peeked out my door and saw my dad talking with someone. I couldn't see his face but he gave my dad some kind of shot and he went to sleep. Then they took him." She said and the Joker ordered Frost to gather up the rest of the Squad immediately.

"How did you get here?" Harley ask the girl as she pulled her to sit down. The Joker let them handle the crying girl as that was not something he would be comfortable dealing with as he made calls to locate the rest of the Squad.

"I took a cab. My dad said if anything were to ever happen to him I was to come here and ask to see Mr. Joker and Miss Harley." She said and the girls nodded and took the girl to the Jokers office as he closed down the club and they waited for the rest of the squad to arrive.

An hour later Flag arrived with his wife June and Katana came in 10 mins later.

"Do we know who could have taken him?" Flag ask as he helped his wife sit down next to Dead shots little girl Zoe.

"Not yet. Have you heard from the others?" Joker ask and he shook his head.

"Not since we were all here yesterday and I haven't seen Boomerang in weeks." He said and they nodded as Killer Croc came inside dragging a knocked out body with him.

"This asshole tried to jump me when I went to get Diablo. Diablo's place is trashed so I think they took him too. Nothings brunt through so they knew to take him before he could fight back. I knocked him out and brought him with me." Croc said tossing him at the Jokers feet.

June and Zoe jumped when the man was tossed on the ground and the Joker sighed, running his hands over his face.

"They can go up to our place. I'll have men posted outside the door. They'll be safer there and they won't have to see this." The Joker said and Flag nodded.

"I'll take them." Bella said jumping up and Harley looked at her in alarm. She didn't want her out of there sight.

"It's fine. I'll just run them upstairs real quick and come back. Maybe you'll have heard from the Aussie by then and we can see if this prick will talk." Bella said kissing the Joker and Harley quickly before leading the two women out into the club and towards the elevator.

Once she got them settled and made sure the guards were standing outside the door she made her way back down stairs. When the elevator opened into the club Bella gasp as she felt someone cover her mouth.

"Where's the crazy bitch, Miss Shield?" a man hissed into her ear and Bella slammed her shield into him sending him flying into the wall. He screamed in pain and alerted the others who came running out of the office just as Bella ran towards them and into Jokers arms.

Joker growled in anger as he ordered his men to capture the prick but the man was fast and was able to escape out the front door and into a waiting car.

"Son of a bitch." The Joker screamed in rage as he pulled Bella and Harley back into his office. He was so pissed that someone tried to take Bella again that he wanted to hurt someone.

"Neither of you are leaving my sight until these people are dead, got it." The Joker hissed and the both nodded, knowing he was just worried.

"He wanted Harley. He ask me where the crazy bitch was. Why is someone after the squad?" Bella said. He had both girls sitting on his desk and within reach of him. He refused to let them out of his sight now that someone was bold enough to try and take them from him.

"There's plenty of reason it could be. It could be because we saved the world or because we killed Waller and escaped. Maybe because we work for Joker and not them, there's no way to know. Waller had a lot of enemies but she had just as may allies as well." Flag said and they all nodded.

"Wait. He called me Miss. Shield. How would they know about that? Joker hasn't let that info get out yet." Bella said and they all looked around.

"Boomerang hasn't answered and he knew. And Batman knows because Bella saved me from him using her shield. It has to be one of them." Harley said and the Joker gritted his teeth. He knew he should have killed the Aussie flirt and the fucking bat when he had the chance.

"You think Boomerang would do this. Kidnap the Squad?" Croc ask and Flag nodded.

"Yeah. He's a thief and money means more to him then loyalty. He'll do anything for the right amount of cash." Flag said and they all nodded. They had to find Boomerang.

Later that night the Jokers men hadn't come up with anything and the Joker ordered the squad to stay with them in the guest apartments until this was resolved. He didn't want to have to save and hunt down anyone else. Zoe stayed with Flag and June so they could keep an eye on her.

"What if we set up a trap?" Bella ask Joker who was pacing there living room thinking the next night when nothing new had turned up.

"What do you mean?" the Joker ask walking up towards her. She sighed knowing he wasn't going to like this.

"Well, I could maybe go walking down the street tonight and you guys could be in hiding. See if they will attack again." She said and the Joker's eyes narrowed.

"No." the Joker said and Bella huffed.

"Mr. J. I can take care of myself. The man downstairs is not talking and we need to end this before they start killing us off one by one or before they come after you." She tried to reason with him but he shoved her against the wall with his hand at her throat and growled. Bella knew he was only scared and he wasn't hurting her at all and she knew he could but he was restraining himself so she just remained calm and waited.

"I will not lose you or Harley. Do you hear me? To hell with everyone else but I won't have you used as fucking bait. We will find another way." He said and she nodded. He kissed her quickly before continuing to pace and Bella moved to sit next to Harley who had watched with wide eyes.

Bella wanted to do something, anything that would help. She wanted to keep her family safe and then she had another idea. One she didn't really like one that could cause issues. One the Joker nor Harley was going to be a fan or and hell she wasn't either but if anyone could find what the man downstairs was hiding she knew of only one person.

"Ugh I fucking really hate suggesting this but I think I know a way to get info from the asshole downstairs." She said and Joker turned and raised a brow at her. Bella curled her face in disgust before sighing.

"We need a mind reader and I know one that comes with a physic on the side. Ugh." Bella said as the words tasted like acid on her tongue and the Joker tilted his head to the side as Harley gasp. He knew who she was referring to and he damn sure knew it took everything in her to suggest this knowing her hate for these people but they needed to find Dead shot and Diablo and stop the kidnapping attempts on the rest of them before they escalated to assassination attempts.

"Why do you look worried about getting help from them pet?" Joker ask and Bella grunted.

"Because there goody too shoes, self righteous pricks. They won't agree with our way of life at all. They defiantly wont like the new me or that I'm with the two or you and I'm worried they will try and take me from you." Bella said and Joker smirked before walking over and kissing her deeply, caressing Harley's head as he stood there.

"Don't you know I always have an ace up my sleeve princess? Fear not. They may throw a fit, and they may not like the new you but I have my ways around stopping them from touching what belongs to me. Let's get these bloodsuckers and get this over with." He said and Bella nodded. She trusted him with her life and trusted him to keep her safe and keep her with him always so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and tried not to let any worrying thoughts slip through.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7

 _(Just a little note. Thanks to everyone who is enjoying this. But on the flip side mean or bad reviews will be deleted. If you don't like my story or have a problem with my grammar and spelling mistakes then don't read it. I write these chapters quickly on my lunch break at work and if spell check doesn't catch it then on well. And no I don't want a beta. Thanks to everyone else who has enjoyed this. Felicia)_

The Joker had a lot of allies all over the world and for this he made a call to some friends of his. He knew Bella's shield could help protect her and them from the Vampires. Maybe even strong enough to kill them if need be, but he wasn't taking any chances with his girls. He needed a sure fire way to control the Cullen Clan until they were no longer useful. He needed to insure they would not run to Batman or try and run with their Bella and he needed Bella to feel secure with them here. He didn't want to see all their progress go down the drain the moment they arrived. She was just starting to really break out of her shell. She was no longer nervous about dancing with Harley in the cages at night, she was even wearing heels now that Harley had found a brand that Bella like and taught her how to wear them.

She was comfortable dressing the way the Joker preferred and even initiated contact with them now. She was showing tremendous progress and the Joker would be damned if he let her slip back into that insecure girl they first met just because the bastard that made her that way was coming. Hell no, not on his watch.

So he made a call and he knew it would work.

"You're calling Vampires here to help?" Flag ask as they all sat down for dinner and the Joker revealed his plan.

"You got a better idea? If we beat our prisoner anymore for answers he'll die. We need information so we can save Dead Shot and Diablo and kill these bastard that our threating our families. Is that ok with you?" the Joker snapped and Flag nodded sitting back in his chair. No one wanted the Joker madder than he already was. Bella and Harley both ran their hands down his back and thighs to calm him and it worked.

"So how do you plan to get the Cullen's to even come, babe? There not exactly accommodating" Bella ask and he smirked over at her. She had dipped the ends of her hair in green this morning like Harley had and he loved the new look, it made her look even more like she belonged to him.

"I told you when we met that I had met a few Vampires before right?" he said and she nodded.

"Well, I called in a favor with the Volturi in Italy. I move a lot of product for them and make them and myself a lot of money and I've taken care of a few pest problems for them as well, so they are inclined to grant me favors when I ask. I let them know what was going on, who you were and what I needed. They are sending several of their guard to collect the Cullen's and bring them here and they will stay until I no longer need them to help keep the Cullen's in line or end them if I feel the need. After I'm done with them they will be going back to the Volturi to stand trial for allowing a human to know of there existence." The Joker told her and a slow smile spread across Bella's face.

"Ohh. This will be fun. The Cullen's fear the Volturi and the repercussion's of Edward's actions." She said cackling loudly much the same as he and Harley laugh and sharing an amused look with Harley. This might actually be fun as Bella's now crazy mind conjured up a ton of ways to make their stay hell.

The next evening Joker received a text from the Volturi that they would be arriving soon and he smirked as he replied. He was reclining back in his normal seat in his VIP section watching Bella and Harley really put on a show for him.

Bella was wearing a very borderline risqué outfit that she had Harley help pick out and Harley was wearing one similar. Both wearing very short black leather shorts and black heels. Bella had on a backless, low cut green top while Harley had on a red one. The Joker couldn't take his eyes off them. All there ink was showing proudly and with their hair handing down long and wavy with the green die on the ends they looked like a walking wet dream and the Joker knew Bella wanted to go as over the top as she could.

She had promised them last night after they lay in bed together that she wouldn't shy away from these bastards. That she would show them who she was now and that the Bella they knew was long dead.

"Boss there here." Frost whispered into his ear and the Joker nodded and pulled his eyes away from his girls and turned to see 4 Volturi members that he knew walking surrounding 7 Vampires he'd never met. All 7 looked very scared and completely out of place in his club and he could tell they had no clue why they were here.

Bella had decided she was keeping Joker, Harley and there trusted men all protected within her shield for the time being until the Joker said otherwise. She didn't want the mind reader or the seer to have any advantage over them and the Joker was in agreement.

"Ah my friendly Vampires. Welcome." Joker said.

"Hello Mr. Joker. We've brought the Cullen's to you as requested." Demetri of the Volturi said with a quick bow to the Joker who nodded back in response. Seems Aro sent his 4 best. Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec. Perfect.

"Yes I can see. Well done indeed. Through I had no concerns that you wouldn't succeed." The Joker purred with a wide smile and the Volturi smirked at how uncomfortable the Cullen's were. The Joker tended to bring out fear even in their kind.

"The Cullen Clan. We finally meet." The Joker said uncrossing his leg and leaning forward, swaying slighting from side to side.

"I'm afraid we have no idea why we were brought here, Sir." The coven leader said as he step forward slight. The Joker didn't answer him right away only let his eyes glaze over each member for a moment. Bella had told them all about the Cullen's and what each one looked like in great detail so the Joker could pick them all out easily.

Esme was the dark haired female hiding behind her husband Carlisle who had just spoke to him and was awaiting a reply. The largest was Emmett, who Bella said was actually one of her favorites as he treated her like a sister. His wife the tall blonde who was staring between him and the Volturi with wide eyes was gripping her husband's arm in a death grip showing her fear and the Joker smirked. He knew that broad had made Bella feel very unwanted so he enjoyed her discomfort alot. The shortest of the 7 was the seer Alice whose face made the Joker actual chuckle. She was blind due to Bella's shield and she had a very uncomfortable, constipated look on her face as she stood close but not touching who Joker knew was her husband Jasper.

The God of war is what Bella said he was called. The Empath, the one Bella had wanted to get to knew better but was never allowed. The one that had tried to kill her when she cut her finger.

Then last, but not least was Edward Cullen himself. He stood next to his coven leader and tried like hell to stay away from the Volturi. He was wearing an expression of complete confusion. More than likely he could hear the naughty thoughts of the club goers but not from anyone else and it was really messing with him. Joker really couldn't give a shit if he was comfortable or not.

Joker was a jealous and possessive man and just knowing this virgin boy vampire had at one time touched Bella, maybe kissed her a few times and Bella had at one time loved him made Joker want to kill him, or find a way to have him killed. But for the moment he was needed and they needed to get this show on the road.

Laughing he stood and caused the Cullen's to step back a moment. It pleased Joker that even as a human they still feared him.

"And I'm afraid Carlisle Cullen. That you will know when I fucking feel it's time for you to know." the Joker told him. The Volturi smirked. They always did like dealing with the Joker. He was nuts but he was an interesting human to say the least and they hated the Cullen's and loved to see them sweat.

"Why can't I read your mind?" Edward ask and Joker shot him an annoyed look.

"My, you are whinny and too intense." The Joker said with a cackle as he turned and faced the girls who were peeking at him in interest as they danced. He smiled and raised his hand and whistled for them to come. They heard it immediately and slid out of the cage with the guards help. Bella showing a dancer out of her way as Harley grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the booth.

Joker was blocking their view so they would be able to see the girls until they jumped up into the booth but he knew the moment they did the Cullen's would say something.

"Ah. Babies come to daddy." The Joker purred as the girls hopped up together and swung there sexy legs around to face him.

"Puddin." They both purred at the same time with a giggled and both kissed him, running their nails down his chest and he chuckled.

"We have guest. Greet them pet's." He ordered and moved out of the way. 7 collective intakes of breath were heard and a shocked 'no' as they got a look at Bella and the Joker laughed so loud. This was the most fun he'd had in a while.

"I rather not." Bella sneered as she looked over at the Cullen's with a look of total disgust and the Joker tisk.

"Tut, tut princess. Be nice to my guest." He said as he placed a hand on the back of her neck and she sighed. He saw Killer Croc and Flag head into his office to awake their arrival.

Bella and Harley nodded to his order and slid out of the booth, by passed the still gapping Cullen's as they moved towards the Volturi and draped themselves over the Vampires.

"Ohh. They're cute. Welcome to our home. I'm Harley Quinn." Harley purred in Alec's ear who just chuckled and shook his head, they all knew better then to flirt back with the Joker's girls.

"Thank you." Demetri told her and she giggled.

Bella had her arms around Jane and Felix and she kissed Jane on the cheek with a wink to the Joker who just chuckled. If the young Vampire could blush she probably would.

"Welcome pretty thing. I hear you pack I real punch. I'd love to see that sometime. I'm Bella Shield." Bella told her using her new name she decided to adopt.

"You're crazy." Jane said with a smile and laughed as she nodded. This human was amusing.

"Thank you." Bella told her with a laugh.

Joker snapped his fingers and the girls moved to his side in an instant and wrapped themselves around him.

Both with a look of absolute worship on their faces and he premed in front of their guest.

"Bella what the hell?" Edward finally found his voice and Bella's head snapped to look at him from where she had been gazing at the Joker and sneered in disgust.

"Ugh. I had hope to never have to hear your whine for the rest of my human life. But alas here you are. I don't think you're in any position to be asking shit here Vampire. Show Mr. J some respect, peasant." Bella snapped and the Joker chuckled.

"Let's take this in my office shall we and get to business. Ladies, lead the way." He said and they nodded. Harley grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her closely towards her as they walked towards the office. The Joker admiring there asses the whole way.

When they arrived Killer Croc and Flag were already there standing at attention as the Joker took his seat behind his desk. Bella and Harley standing on either side of him, both with their hands on his shoulder.

The Volturi shoved the Cullen's into the office and shut the door, standing in front of it so they couldn't run as the Cullen's all took seats in front of the desk, all staring wide eyed at Kroc who only smirked. All but Edward who stayed standing and looking at Bella.

Bella saw him, flipped her hair over her shoulder and leveled him with a look.

"What the hell are you looking at?" she spat and he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What happened to you? Your suppose to be in Forks living a normal life. Not here, consorting with criminals dressed like a whore." Edward spat and Jasper rolled his eyes and shook his head at his idiot brother as Bella just smirked and glanced over at Kroc.

"Crocky be a dear and show Mr. Cullen to his seat." Bella ask in a sickly sweet voice. The Joker nodded to Croc his ok and Croc smirked.

"You got it Shorty." He said and stalked over towards Edward who glanced wide eyed at him then. Croc grabbed Edward by the throat before slamming him into the chair, with a punch to the gut for good measure.

All Vampires were shocked this thing could hurt them as Edward grunted in pain but remained seated.

"I'm Killer Croc. Nice to meet ya. Call Miss. Bella a whore again and I will rip out your tongue and eat it." He growled and Edward nodded wide eyed as he rubbed his throat as Croc released his grip.

Bella and Harley shared a cackle.

"Your opinion about my attire means nothing to me Edward. The Joker likes it and that's what's important. You mean nothing to me. You or your betraying family means nothing to me. Remember I wasn't good enough to be a Cullen. So I found somewhere else I fit in. And for your FYI. After Charlie was killed by Victoria and Jake betrayed me too I left that town for good. So fuck off with your opinions. The only ones that matter to me are the Jokers and Harley. The Bella you knew died the day you left me crying on the ground in the woods." She said and the Joker smirked and nodded as he sat back in his chair and allowed her to have her say for now.

"Wait. Victoria? And why do you think you weren't good enough to be a Cullen?" Jasper ask and Bella looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Because that's what I was told. And yes Victoria. You all left a mess behind." Bella said and he frowned in confusion. Edward and Alice looked down ashamed as the rest of their family looked shocked.

"Ooo wee. Looky here. Some of the family seems to be in the dark baby. On what you were told that day. Why don't you enlighten them?" Joker said chuckling and Bella nodded.

"Of course baby. Edward took me to the woods and told me that you all had already left. That I couldn't come because I wasn't good enough to be a Cullen. That I was only ever a pet, a distraction from your boring immortal lives and that you were done playing with me and it was time for you to leave and find a new distraction to amuse yourselves with. The dogs took care of Victoria but not before she killed Charlie." Bella said and the Volturi whistled in shock at what she just said.

The Cullen's besides Alice and Edward all gasp and snapped their heads in Edward direction as he tried to sink into the chair and make himself invisible.

"What the fuck bro?" Emmett hissed. Rosalie actually reached over and slapped Edward in the back of the head with one hand and held Jasper back with another, because he looked absolutely livid as he glared at Edward and his 'wife.'

"Ouch. Damn." Edward hissed as he rubbed the back of his head and Bella giggled.

"And I suppose you knew about this too Alice?" Jasper hissed, eyes bleeding black. She jumped at his voice and nodded, looking ashamed. He growled before standing and moving away from them to try and get control of his emotions.

Bella felt his anger fly around the room so she slid her shield over him to protect everyone in the room from feeling it. Joker patted her ass in agreement to what she did and she smiled at him.

Jasper felt it too and looked at her in shock.

"You were getting a little out of hand there with the emotions Jazz. Can't have a war breaking out in the club now can we?" She said and she nodded, taking a few deep breaths.

"What, what did you do?" Rosalie ask looking between Bella and Jasper but still throwing glares at Edward and Alice.

"The little Vampire Venom left in my blood from James altered my DNA and turned me into a Meta-human so to speak. I developed a shield that Joker has helped me prefect. That's why Edward cannot read any of us. I have us shielded from his thoughts until Joker tells me otherwise. "she said and Edward sneered at the way she talked about the Joker but was smart to not say anything else.

"You owe us an explanation Edward, Alice. Bella we had no idea." Carlisle said in a firm tone. Bella just ignored what he said.

"Edward wanted Bella to be safe from us. Wanted her to move on. We thought it best if she hated us. That way her human mind could forget us and move on. I didn't watch her anymore I never saw Victoria come back." Alice said and Bella rolled her eyes.

"How little you think of humans. We don't forget and move on. You have no idea how broken I became. But that's not important now. I'm over it and over you and hove moved on." She said and the Joker nodded as he caressed her ass and she purred at his touch. Edward looked like he might be sick.

"But you knew how much Jasper blamed himself and how much Emmett's been depressed since and you never said anything. You two always act like your fucking word is law and Carlisle and Esme just go along with it because you're the talented ones. Big fucking whoop. This is unforgivable. For god's sack Jasper's your Husband." Rose snapped before standing and moving her chair away from the others, Emmett nodded and followed beside her. Bella smiled loving how their family seemed to be falling apart thanks to the lies and was enjoying their pain a lot.

The Volturi's smiles showed they felt the same and couldn't wait to let the brothers know of this little news.

"Husband, right." Jasper scoffed before moving to sit with Rose and Emmett and Alice gasp in outrage. She went to reply but the Joker had seen enough of the Vampire soap opera and cleared his throat.

"Deal with your drama shit later. I called you here for a reason." He said and they all sighed and nodded and gave the man with green hair and sliver teeth their attention.

"Two of my men have been kidnapped. One leaving behind a 12 year old girl who's currently upstairs under protections right now with Flag's pregnant wife." He said pointing to the Ex coronel who was standing in the corner.

"One also attempted to capture Bella and or Harley in the process and I won't allow that to happen. We captured one of the men and he's being tight lipped at the moment. Bella suggested we needed a mind reader to extract the info I needed from him before I kill him. That's where you come in." The Joker said and Edward looked at him confused.

"Why would I do that? I don't care about you or your men." Edward said and Joker raised his had to stop Croc from stepping in.

"Because if you don't I'll have them kill you and I know they'd love to. Plus I can see in your eyes that even through Bella is no longer yours and never will be again you still love her and she's in danger if you don't help us." Joker said playing on Edward weakness. Edward looked at Bella and sighed but nodded.

"And don't even think of lying to me. I will be able to tell and then it will be game over for you and your whole family. I'll hold you all responsible if he doesn't follow orders. I suggest you make sure he plays nice." Joker warned the Cullen's most of which glared daggers even harder at Edward.

"Oh and don't even think of touching Bella or going to anyone for help against me or I will kill you no questions ask." Joker added and Edward nodded looking at the ground. He was completely helpless here.

Standing Joker motioned for them to follow them as he and the girls led through the other door in his office and into the training room where Croc and Flag had moved the prisoner too. The Vampires all held their breath at the smell of blood from where the man had been seriously beaten and tortured but as still alive if only just.

"My god. What happened to him?" Esme ask and Bella tossed her head back and laughed with Harley joining in.

"He crossed the wrong man when he tried to help take what belongs to the Joker." Harley said and Bella nodded as the Joker smirked. Yes he didn't indeed. Big mistake on this mans part.

Now all he had to do was get info from him and them he could kill him and get back his 2 men and take out the danger. Then life would go back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8

"Where's Katana?" Bella ask Flag. They were allowing Carlisle to doctor up the prison enough so he could be questioned again. Everyone else was just standing around making small talk while the Joker paced the room. Keeping an eye on everyone.

"She's upstairs guarding the girls." Flag told her and she nodded.

Bella looked around the room. Harley was standing next to her chatting with Jane from the Volturi. The other 2 Volturi members were hovering around the Cullen's to keep them in line if need be.

Flag and Kroc were standing near Bella and Harley watching the Joker walk around the room in silence.

And the Cullen's were staying quite but what was funny to Bella was how they were grouped together.

Esme was over helping Carlisle with the prison and Edward and Alice were standing near there coven leader and not making eye contact with anyone, through she could see Edward glancing at her from time to time.

Jasper, Rose and Emmett where lounging comfortable across the room. Talking quietly and glaring at the other members of their family, they appeared to be at ease now.

Bella thought back to her memories in Forks and come to think of it Jasper normally tended to be near Emmett and Rosalie a lot more than he was with the others and Edward and Alice was always together and Bella got to thinking. Something was going on there for sure.

Bella gave Harley a kiss on the cheek as she left and walked over towards the 3 outcast members of the Cullen's. She waved Kroc off who had started to follow her but he just grunted and stayed put. She wanted to talk to them for a moment. Even if she knew the other Vampires would be able to here.

She winked at the Joker who had stopped pacing to watch where she was going as she approached them they stopped talking and looked up at her. She took a chair spun in around and straddled it, looking at them with a tilt of her head.

"So I've been thinking, watching all of you since you've arrived and I thought about my memories from Forks. Tell me something." Bella said leaning forward with her chin resting on her folded hands and letting a smirk play on her red lips.

"How long have the three of you been fucking?" she ask. There was a pause and Bella could see the Joker had moved to stand close to her but still allowing her space and he was chuckling.

Emmett and Jasper stared at her for a moment before busting out laughing while Rose just gapped open mouth at Bella.

The Volturi was chuckling but the other members of the Cullen's looked passive maybe even upset but she could tell it wasn't news to them. Interesting.

"Wow. I think I like this new Bella. She's way funnier than the old Bella." Emmett said trying to catch his breath. Rose just rolled her eyes at her husband before elbowing him in the side to try and shut him up. Jasper smirked over at Bella and nodded with Emmett's statement.

"It's actually a new development Bella. After what happened at your birthday. Which I'm terribly sorry for. Have felt like shit since and blamed myself over and over." Jasper said and Bella just waved his apology off.

"I never did blame you for that Jasper. Not even when it happened so do worry about it." She said and he nodded with a relieved smile on his face.

"Anyways, I left the moment it happened. Ran for Alaska and didn't return to the family for weeks. It was actually Emmett that found me and talked me into coming back. Alice never once called or tried to find me and that's when our relationship started taking a dive." Jasper talked shooting a glare at Alice who just huffed and sat on the floor like a child.

"She was very disappointed in me. I caused her to lose her best friend. Caused Edward to have to give up his mate through they assured us all that you were in agreement to us never contacting you again. Anyways, I moved into a room of my own and just stayed to myself for a while. Trying to regain control of my bloodlust. Alice and I drifted apart and she and Edward became closer. I don't know if they ever hooked up but they might as well be married." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"Long story short Rose and Em got tired of me moping and invited me on one of their vacations about a year ago. Well, as an empath living in close quarters with these 2 horn dogs 24/7 with no relief. One thing led to another and well we're now a trio. It was confusing at first. Trying to decide how it would work and what to tell everyone but I've consider myself divorced from Alice for a long time through no one outside the family knows and since we're not human I didn't bother with a legal divorce. She's not happy about it but I no longer care." Jasper said and Bella chuckled.

"Well, I can honestly say that I think this is a much better fit. And totally sexy to think about." Bella said with a wink motioning to the three of them and they nodded in agreement, chuckling again at her new sex appeal she apparently wasn't afraid of anymore.

"Now if we can just get you out of the stuffy wanna be human Cullen mentality and more like the sexy Vampire's you are there might be hope for you yet." Bella said before standing and walking back over towards Harley who wrapped her arm around Bella's waist and kissed her cheek in greeting. The 3 Vampire's just stared after her as she went. This new Bella was something else for sure.

"Ok. That's all I can do without a hospital." Carlisle said and the Joker nodded.

"Good. Now mind reader. You stand here." Joker said pointing to the area in front of the man and Edward nodded and slouched over and waited as the other Vampires all moved to the side. Joker circled the prisoner and Edward for a moment, waiting for the man to start to tremble in fear.

"Jasper." Bella whispered lowly and motioned for him to come to her with her finger. He was at her side in a second.

"Do me a favor will ya?" she ask and he nodded.

"Tell me if Edward lies about anything he says." Bella said and Edward's head snapped over to look at her and Jasper nodded, causing Alice to gasp in outrage.

"Jasper." Alice hissed and he just ignored her.

"You got it." Jasper told Bella as he focused his power on Edward and the prisoner.

The Joker nodded at Bella as he began his questioning.

"Who hired you to take my people?' Joker ask.

"Screw you." The Prisoner spat and Edward sighed.

"His thinking of the name Captain Boomerang." Edward said and Harley growled.

"Filthy traitor." Harley hissed.

"We already figured that. But he wouldn't do it on his own. He would have to have been paid in order for Boomer to do anything, he's not a man that can plan shit by himself." Flag ask and the Joker nodded.

"Who hired Cpt. Boomerang then?" he ask and Edward frowned.

"Batman. Something about revenge for a Waller?" Edward said confused and the Joker nodded, eyes narrowed.

"Seems that bitch is still calling the shots from the grave." Joker said.

"And she got Batman's favor beforehand." Flag commented.

"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy. I'm so tired of him." Harley sneered and Bella wrapped her arms around her in comfort knowing it was the Bat's fault she had been imprisoned in the first place.

"Where are they being kept?" Joker ask and Edward shrugged.

"He doesn't know. Only knows where he's to meet Boomerang for the drop off. He's never been to the location or heard about it either." The man said and Jasper nodded that Edward was telling the truth. Joker growled before removing his gun and shooting the prisoner in the head. The Vampires all gasp and held their breath.

"Get rid of this trash." Joker ordered and his henchmen nodded and moved to do as they were told as the Joker led everyone out of the room and towards the elevators.

"Now we know." Joker said wrapping both girls in his arms as they rode the elevator towards their apartments.

"Yep. Now we know and now we need a plan." Harley said and the Joker nodded.

Time to make a plan.

(I was told by a reader that another story had been posted and was an almost exact copy of this one, so I went and sure enough there it was. It saddens me that people cant come up with there own things. I reported them and it's been taken down. Thanks to the reader that gave me the heads up.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9

 _(Quick note. I was ask by a reviewer why I didn't just have Aro read the Prisoners hand. Good Question. For one that wouldn't make the story quite as much fun. Lol. And 2 Aro may grant the Joker favors but he's still human and I can't see him coming all the way from Italy to be an errand boy for any Human. He'd send his guard first. Even in the Twilight books the Brothers never really left Italy and it would have to be a special case for them to leave there city, like in Breaking Dawn. So that's why I chose the Cullen's instead. Lol there is a method to my madness. Thanks for reading.)_

Bella had a bad feeling about tonight. Joker had decided he and a few of his men were going to stake out the drop location to see if they see Boomerang or Batman. Bella and Harley begged to be allowed to go, to help watch his back but he refused.

He wanted them to stay behind and stay safe. Flag, Katana and Croc were being made to stay behind as well to keep Bella, Harley, June and Zoe safe just in case.

The Vampires were all still there. Joker wanted the Cullen's to stay until this is over so there's no chance they can leave and join Batman and the Volturi guards agreed to stay and keep an eye on them. Joker was real suspension when it came to the Cullen's. He didn't trust them at all.

"Baby, I don't like this not one bit." Bella told him with a pout on her lips as Joker dressed and strapped his guns to his sides. He chuckled when Harley nodded and assumed the same pouty face.

"I know princess. But what I say goes baby and I want you and Harley here. It's only surveillance. I'll see you too later." He said before kissing them both and leaving with Frost behind him. Bella and Harley shared a look. They didn't like this at all.

"Your man leave already?" Jasper ask Bella later when they all found their way into their apartment to see if there was any news yet. Nodding she stood by the window looking out, waiting for him to return.

"Yeah." She said with a sigh and Jasper shared a look with his two lovers. They didn't like this quiet Bella. They preferred the new crazy badass Bella even if the rest of their family didn't.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Rosalie said as she came and stood next to Bella. Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme were sitting across the room with the Volturi staying silent.

June and Zoe was in the guest apartment with Katana resting. Harley, Flag and Croc were sitting on the couch talking but Bella felt to antsy to sit. She wouldn't relax until Joker returned to them.

"Tell me something?" Bella ask Rose who nodded.

"Back in Forks. Why did you hate me so much?" Bella ask and Rose sighed.

"I never hated you per say. I was jealous of you. Of what you were willing to give up for Edward." She said and Bella frowned.

"When I was human all I ever wanted was to be married to a great man and have tons of kids. I always wanted to be a mother. I got engaged to a very influential man for the times and we agreed to marry right away. My family was well of and my father loved the idea of me marrying Royce King. I felt proud to walk on his arm. Through I didn't realize how many other women he was making feel that way. The night before my wedding I went to visit my best friend to see her new baby. She married a man well below her status but they were so in love and their son was so cute. I wanted what they had and I thought I was about to get it. On the way home that night I ran into Royce and his drunken friends. They assaulted me in the worst way and left me for dead. Carlisle found me and turned me hoping I'd be a mate for Edward. When I woke up I was pissed. I hated what I was, hated Carlisle and Edward and I couldn't stand each other. Then years later I found Emmett being mauled by a bear and he reminded me of the man my friend married and he called me his angel so I carried him all the way to Carlisle and demanded he turn him for me. Now we have Jasper and things are better but I'll still never have kids and when you came along and was willing to give that up I was jealous and I treated you like shit. I am sorry for that. And I'm glad you're happy." Rose told her and Bella stared at her for a while. She felt bad for the blonde Vampire but at least now she knew why she had seemed to hate Bella so much.

"I am happy, I wouldn't change my life for anything. I'm sorry that happened to you but I'm glad you told me so now I know." Bella said and Rose nodded with a small smile.

Alice huffed in annoyance and Bella shot her a glare. Edward and Alice shared a look and a smile that Bella didn't like but she didn't have time to really care about them anymore. Those 2 she didn't think she'd ever be able to forgive.

As the hours went by Bella and Harley both started pacing. This should not have taken so long and they were getting even more worried than they already were. Jasper tried to calm them down but Bella slammed her shield around them and flipped him off. She wasn't in the mood for his emotional manipulation right now. He chuckled but nodded and didn't try again.

Just when they were about to pull their hair out Frost and a few other men came banging through the door, bleeding and panting as they collapsed. Flag and Kroc caught Frost and laid him on the floor.

"Frost. What happened?" Harley ask as she and Bella ran to him. Carlisle came over and started patching him up.

"We got ambushed. They took Mr. J. I was fighting a group of men when he saw Boomerang and chased after him. He was shot with a tranquilizer dart and tossed in the back of a black van, I couldn't get to me and I barely made it out to tell you." Frost said and Bella and Harley gasp in shock.

"Son of a bitch." Bella hissed as she stood and backed away. She heard a chuckle and turned her head to see Alice was smiling and Bella snapped. She used her shield and slammed Alice into the wall, shocking the hell out of her.

Alice cried out in pain as Bella stalked towards her. Edward tried to stop Bella, but Bella tossed him across the room too.

"Stay the fuck down asshole." She pointed at him as she walked up and went almost nose to nose with Alice. Bella was pissed.

"You saw it didn't you. That's why you and Eddie was smiling earlier. You saw them take Joker and you smiled and you didn't warn us so we could help." Bella snarled and she heard Harley hissed in anger.

"Yes I saw. Good reddens. He's fucked up our lives and turned you into a freak." Alice said and Bella growled and turn on her full shocking power and Alice screamed in pain.

"Big fucking mistake bitch." Bella hissed. She held Alice under her shock for a long time before she dropped the small pixie bitch and waved the Volturi over.

"Knock this bitch out. I don't want to hear or see her again." She said and Alec nodded. Alice looked at him in fear before begging Jasper to help her but he just shook his head and turned away as Alec's gift hit her and she was knocked out. No longer able to see, hear or move.

"As for the three of you. Say anything to me and your next. I'm not fucking playing with you." Bella said to Edward, Carlisle and Esme. They nodded in fear and glanced at Alice sadly knowing they couldn't help her.

"What's the plan?" Flag ask and Harley and Bella shared a look.

"Were going to get him back and anyone that gets in the way is dead." Harley replied and Bella nodded as they went to their room to change.

They were going to get there man and kill anyone that stood in their way. They fucked up by taking the Joker from his Queens.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 10

 _Sorry for the delay. Work and a sick baby makes it hard to write all the time. But here we go. Almost done._

Bella and Harley came barreling out of there room dressed in black leather and a very pissed off look on their face.

Flag and Croc immediately stood. They weren't missing out this time.

Bella and Harley went over towards the computer the Joker worked on and logged in.

"If Mr. J has his phone still on him we can track it. He has a tracker in all our phones." Harley said as she started typing with Bella nodding and standing behind her.

"Little possessive isn't he?" Edward ask and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful? If you're not helping sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up. I don't need comments from the peanut gallery." Bella spat and Edward frowned but shut up when Jane shot him a glare.

"It tracked him up until here." Harley said. Flag came around and looked at the map and saw the tracker just cut off.

"He either lost signal or they broke his phone." Flag told them and they nodded.

"I'll go with you. I can find him no problem." Demetri said and Bella nodded.

"Your able to get a read on his mind even through I've had us all shielded since you arrived?" she ask and he nodded.

"We've had dealing with the Joker many times before. He's mind is tricky but I can find him." He explained and Bella nodded.

"Then anyone that wants to help is more than welcome. Anyone that's going to get in the way stay here." Bella said. Jasper and Emmett stood and walked over.

"Were going little sis. Rose will stay here and keep an eye on the rest of the family. Just in case." Emmett said and Bella nodded.

Flag and Croc said they were most defiantly going. Alec and Jane would stay to help Rose keep and eye on Edward and the others just in case they decided to bolt but Felix and Demetri agreed to go with them and help.

"Katana will want to go too. We will bring the girls over here and Rosalie can keep an eye out for them too. Katana would be really helpful." Flag said and Harley nodded as she closed the computer.

"Meet us in the training room in 5 to suit up after you get them settled. Everyone else let's head down now." Harley said and they nodded and followed the two girls.

"Bella. Please just stay here where it's safe." Edward said and Bella scoffed at him and shot him the bird as she slammed the door to the apartment shut behind them. Screw him this wasn't his fight and he had no say anymore.

Flag, Katana and Croc arrived on time to see the girls were strapping guns to their sides and knifes to their legs as the Vampires watched.

"Do you guys want any weapons?" Bella ask the Vampires and they shook their head no.

"Don't think we need them darling. We are Vampires." Jasper told her and Bella rolled her eyes as Flag picked out a few of his own too.

"Time to rock and roll. Got us a man to save and friends to retrieve." Bella said and Harley nodded putting her hair in pig tails and grabbing her bat.

Emmett chuckled.

"You're defiantly not Edward's Bella anymore that's for sure." He told her and Bella gave a loud laugh as they exited the building towards a van.

"Thank god for that. That Bella was a drag." She said as she hopped inside after Harley followed by the others.

"Well that Bella was still amusing but not nearly as much fun. By the way your ass looks good in those leather shorts B." Emmett told her with a chuckle. Harley shot him a look but Bella laughed.

"Don't let Mr. J hear you say that." Bella told him and Emmett nodded but kept on laughing and Bella smiled. She did like Emmett and Jasper and now Rose too. Maybe the Volturi wouldn't kill them and she could still keep in touch with the new trio. The others she could care less about.

They drove towards the area where the GPS lost Joker's tracker when Harley yelled stop and the driver, one of J's men slammed on the brakes and Harley quickly ran out and into the street with Bella hot on her heels.

"Harley, Bella. Damnit." Flag yelled as he followed behind with Katana right on his heels, gun at the ready looking for danger and feeling déjà vu all over again from their time on the squad when Harley would just run off without looking first.

"It's J's jacket." Harley said bending down and picking up a purple jacket and pulling a crushed phone out of the pocket.

"He's gonna be pissed. He just got that phone." Bella said as they tossed the jacket into the van.

"We should walk from here anyways. It's not that far. Follow me." Demetri said as he scanned the darkness and caught the tenor he was looking for. They followed behind the vampire for about 2 miles before coming up on an old run down warehouse.

"Snipers on the roof." Flag whispered before he shot all 3 of them down with his silenced riffle.

"Looks like guards at the front and back doors and I hear several heartbeats inside. It's going to be a fight." Felix said and they nodded. Bella and Harley nodded to each other and took off around the corner making their way towards the front door. They saw Jasper and Emmett sped off towards the back and snap the heads of the guards standing at that door before joining them at the front. Bella cleared her throat to catch the 2 men's attention who looked at them and their eyes widened.

Harley swung her bat quickly crushing the skull of one of the guards as Bella used her shield to slam the other against the brick wall so hard his neck snapped and skull split open, spilling blood all over the ground.

Bella looked over and saw the Vampires all had black eyes but didn't appear to be uncomfortable.

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd kill someone Bella." Jasper told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Well things have changed my friend and your about to see a lot more." She said before turning and kicking the door open using her shield to send the door flying across the ware house and imbedding into a guard on the other side.

The girls led everyone inside as they scanned the room while the others inside stared at them in shock and Bella smirked.

"Time to play baby." She told Harley who nodded and gripped her bat.

"Hell yeah." She said before taking her next swing.

"Find Joker and the others." Bella called out to Demetri and Felix who nodded and sped off as the others engaged in battle and hand to hand combat with men dressed in all black.

Bella knocked men back with her shield, shot them down and even sliced a few with her knifes. It was the first time she was able to really use all the skills Joker had been teaching her and she was having a blast.

She and Harley laughed and cackled the whole time and Bella could tell Harley loved this. Killing and causing trouble and Bella had to agree that it was a rush.

She saw Flag, Croc and Katana off to the side working together. The Jasper and Emmett were snapping necks and she even saw them drink from a few and knew they were going back with red eyes and Bella chuckled. She couldn't wait to see their other family's reactions to that.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't me old friends." They heard and spun around to see Captain Boomerang standing there smirking with a beer in one hand and his boomerang in the other.

"Traitor. You took my puddin." Harley growled and he smirked.

"Don't be so mad crazy. I'm only loyal to the cold hard cash baby." He told her and she ran at him and swung her bat. He ducked and kneed her in the stomach hard but Bella slammed him back with her shield and he looked at her wide eyed before tossing his boomerang at her.

She deflected it easily with her shield before pulling out her gun and shooting the smirking idiot between the eyes.

"Asshole." Bella said as his body slid to the ground dead. Harley thanked her as she stood and caught her breath from where he had knocked the wind out of her.

"Harley, Bella. Over here." They heard and saw Demetri waving them towards a large door Felix was opening and going inside. They ran full speed towards them and when they went in they saw Dead shot and Diablo laying on tables with Iv's attached to them and Felix was unhooking them and trying to wake them up.

"They're ok. Just got to get the drugs out of there system." Demetri told the girls who nodded.

"Joker's in this room." He said pushing open the heavy door and the two girls ran inside and gasp.

Joker was chained to the wall, bare chested and slumped over and they could tell he took quite the beating. They ran over towards him as Demetri yanked the chains from the wall and off his body.

"Puddin." Harley cried and she held his face in her hands and Bella ran her hands gently over him to check for injuries.

"Ugh. There's my girls." Bella heard and saw the Joker's eyes were open and he was smiling lazily at them. Harley gasp and kissed him as he tugged Bella close and she kissed him once Harley pulled away.

"Oh puddin. We were so worried." Harley told him and Bella nodded wiping a tear from her eye. He just gave them a sexy smirk.

"Now, now babies. No tears for daddy. You know no one can kill me and I knew my queens wouldn't let me stay gone long." He said as he struggled to stand. Harley and Bella helped him up just as Flag and Croc came into the room. Flag came over and took Bella's side as he was strong and could support his weight better.

"How's the other 2." Bella ask Flag who chuckled.

"Waking up and cussing." He said and Bella chuckled. They were about to head out with Harley and Flag helping Joker when Bella gasp.

A black rope flew through the window, wrapped around her waist. She looked wide eyed at the Joker for a split second before she was yanked out the window and her body was flying through the air and high up to the top of the building. She slammed into the wall with a grunt as she fell face first to floor and groaned.

She could hear people yelling her name but she looked up and huffed.

"You should have minded your business girl. Months of planning ruined because you arrived. Do you have any idea what you've done? You've stop us from getting rid of a bunch of bad criminals." Batman hissed as he glared down at her through his mask and Bella snorted and rolled her eyes and she stood up and leaned against the wall. That hit had really taken her down.

"Honestly. I don't really give a shit what you think or how you feel. How can I take a man in tights seriously when you look like a bitch. Screw you." She spat and he growled in rage and ran at her only to be stopped and slammed to the ground by a very pissed off newly red eyed Jasper.

"No one touches my sister." He hissed and Bella tossed her head back and laughed as he ripped Batman's head clean off his shoulders and tossed it down below for the others to see before kicking his body down with it.

"How are you little killer?" Jasper ask as he went over and helped support her off the wall. She was still laughing.

"I'm hurting but otherwise I'm good. That shit right there was fucking awesome." She said and Jasper shook his head and chuckled.

"Let's get you down. Emmett's having to hold back your man who is threating to kill him as we speak." He said and Bella chuckled as Jasper swept her into his arms and jumped down and landed on the ground behind the others. Joker and Harley turned and pulled Bella into their arms.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Joker demanded seeing the bruise forming on her back and side and Bella chuckled.

"Batsy was pissed I ruined his plans and we killed all his men. But Jasper took care of that look." She said and pulled Joker and the other around the stairwell and pointed down below to the beheaded body of the Bat. Joker looked at it for a moment before tilting his head back and laughed with Harley joining in. He laughed and laughed before patting Jasper on the back as Harley took a picture of the body.

"Man, you're alright in my book. I got a job for you and your 2 lovers anytime you want it." He said and Jasper smiled and nodded. He might actually consider that if the Volturi didn't kill them first once Aro got a hold of them but he had a feeling he, Emmett and Rose might come out ok.

"Let's go. Bat's dead and I wanna see my daughter. It's turning out to be a good day." Dead shot said and everyone nodded and walked out of the ware house.

"How about it D. Let's burn this bitch to the ground." Bella said and Diablo nodded before throwing a wall of fire at the building, engulfing it in flames.

"Man, that shit's crazy." Emmett said and everyone chuckled. Yeah it really was.

As they rode back to the Joker's club Bella and Harley attached to his side as he refused to let them go they were all just glad it was over. Batman was gone, Waller had been dead and Boomerang was now gone.

There would always been people out there trying to take them down because hey they were the bad guys but Joker was just glad for tonight it was over and he planned to show his queen's just how proud he was of them just as soon as they were all healed enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 11

 _(Finishing this one up. Got a few more in the works.)_

Bella sighed as she laid against the Jokers chest. They hadn't left the bed for much other than to eat and shower in 2 days. The Vampires had all left to stand trial with the Volturi. Edward and Alice pitching a fit the whole way and to see Jasper and Emmett with Red eyes had really set the rest of the family off but Bella was hoping they would come back to see them soon. She really did like those 3.

The Squad all slowly went back to their homes now that the danger was gone and dead shot and Diablo needed some time to recover. Batman was gone so they felt they could sleep easy for now.

Bella loved her new life. She wouldn't give it up for anything in the world and as Joker pulled her closer as he woke and Harley reached across to kiss her lips Bella knew this was home and she wouldn't ever want to be parted from them.

"Guess who." Bella heard a few days letter when life returned to normal. She was coming out of her bedroom to meet Joker and Harley for breakfast in nothing but one of Joker's shirts when she saw Emmett, Rose and Jasper sitting at the table with Joker and Harley. Bella gasp and smiled as she hugged them before taking her seat not caring at all she was almost naked.

"What are you guys doing here?' Bella ask them and Rose smiled.

"Joker offered us a job before we left and since the Volturi felt we did nothing wrong they allowed us to leave. We had fun while we were here and decided to take him up on the offer." Rose told her and Joker nodded as Bella looked at him for confirmation.

Then she squealed in happiness and clapped as she high fived Harley. They had both hoped they would see them again as Harley took a liking to the Vampires too.

"What happened to the others?" Bella ask taking a bite of her eggs when Joker motioned for her to eat.

Jasper chuckled before replying.

"Oh they've been forced to forgo their animal diet and join the Volturi where Aro can keep an eye on them for a long time. Last I saw Edward and Alice were cleaning out the dungeons with tooth brushed. Caius thought it was a good place to start." Jasper said and everyone in the room laughed. It was a start to a long punishment for playing with others lives and Bella couldn't wait to hear what other creative punishments they would come up with.

"And Carlisle and Esme?" Bella ask.

"They didn't get it too bad. Esme has to keep the wife's in the towers company and Carlisle has to keep Marcus entertained as he has been very depressed since his mate was killed years ago. For now I think the human blood they have to drink is more punishment than anything else. It's killing Carlisle to have to kill but he knows he deserves it. I felt it when they were told what they had to do. Carlisle knows he had no control over his coven the way he should and he could have stopped Edward from hurting you but he was too much of a pussy to do anything and now he knows he has to answer to stronger Vampires for his mistakes." Jasper said and Bella nodded smirking.

Oh yes like was good, revenge was sweet and Bella had Joker and Harley all to herself for the rest of her life. Life couldn't get any better.


End file.
